1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to managing seams in video display systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Knowledge workers are called upon to analyze and synthesize new information from ever increasing volumes of information. Although visualization tools can help with these tasks, conventional displays systems limit the amount of information that can be simultaneously displayed. Instead, different application windows are opened and closed depending on the current focus of attention. Although, modern computer and display systems can open and close windows relatively quickly, the limited size of these systems requires the user to re-focus attention onto these windowing and application management sub-tasks.
Some of these problems are addressed by increasing the display size. However, difficulties in manufacturing larger display systems result in larger display systems that are more expensive per square inch than smaller display systems. Composite display technologies such as nVidia's nView and ATI Technologies Hydravision attempt to address this problem by allowing multiple display views of a single desktop. However, these conventional multi-monitor display systems merely add views into a convention virtual desktop. The multiple discrete displays are not fully integrated into a single cohesive display system. Information presented in these conventional display-spanning windows is disjointed and difficult to read.
Some other manufacturers have attempted to overcome these seam display problems by using lens placed over the display to distort the image around the seam. However, these systems require the installation of lens hardware components. Moreover, these systems do not work well with larger seam sizes since they depend on optically bending the image from the displays on either side of the seam.